


[OPEN] seventeen sickfic/injury/etc requests!

by mainvocalrocky (infinityxu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, M/M, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic, Terminal Illnesses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityxu/pseuds/mainvocalrocky
Summary: taking requests for seventeen sickfics, whump, hurt/comfort or angst/heavy angst fics! open this for more info!





	[OPEN] seventeen sickfic/injury/etc requests!

* * *

**Before requesting:**

Please note that I may not take every request! I'm busy and a perfectionist when it comes to writing lol

I will write any member of the group and any ship! I love every last one of those boys

Read the list of what I will and will not write please~

All I ask is to include these things in your comment: Who is the sick/hurt one, what ship (if any!), and anything you want to include about the AU, situation or setting (if you have anything in mind!)

Please don't respond to other people's requests! 

 

**What I like to write:**

\- Sickfics (mostly) and whump

\- Fluff and caretaking

\- Anything domestic/cute shippy stuff

\- Angst and crying

\- Hospitalization

\- Heavy angst and dark themes

\- Basically I like writing anything as long as someone is sick or hurt (or both) lol

 

** What I do not like to write: **

\- Smut/NSFW

\- Anything super out of character

\- Self insert/x Reader

 

** Additional info: **

I will not be posting the fics in this! I'll be posting them separately so be sure to subscribe or follow me on tumblr [here](https://infinityxu.tumblr.com/) for previews, excerpts before I post and other things !! ♥


End file.
